The Last Laugh
by Dana1
Summary: The Shield think they have beaten Hunter at his own game but Hunter has a trick up his sleeve.
1. Played the Game

Title: The Last Laugh  
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG at the moment  
Warnings: none in prologue violence and cursing later  
summary: the Shield think they have beaten Hunter at his own game but Hunter has a trick up his sleeve.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you may recognize.

* * *

Dean Ambrose looked around the ring at his five opponents in the briefcase Money in the Bank ladder match. They were all down. The Authority had opted not to replace the injured seventh participant, Wade Barrett. He set up the ladder and started to climb. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his former teammate, Seth Rollins, standing up and watching him. He continued to climb.

"What is going on?" John Bradshaw Layfield asked. "Seth Rollins is just standing there! He's not moving to stop Dean Ambrose!"

Rob Van Dam was back on his feet. Seth hit him with a Curb Stomp to put him back down."

The fans were on their feet watching as Dean reached the top of the ladder and unhooked the gold briefcase. He climbed down and stood staring at Seth who was just standing there.

Seth walked over to Dean and pulled him into a hug.

"What?" Jerry 'The King' Lawler asked not believing what he was seeing.

"A few weeks ago, Seth Rollins attacked his teammates and joined Evolution! Now they are celebrating Dean Ambrose winning Money in the Bank?" Michael Cole asked also not believing it.

King of Kings started playing over the loudspeakers of the TD Garden in Boston Massachusetts. The COO, Triple H, and his wife Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley appeared on the stage. Neither of them looked pleased.

Seth grabbed a mic and turned to face the duo. "You said you had a plan b," he reminded Hunter, "well this is the Shield's plan a. Did you really think I was joining Evolution? We beat you twice."

Triple H and Stephanie were seething at the top of the ramp. Triple H had thought recruiting Seth Rollins to Evolution was best for business and new he realized Seth had outsmarted him. Seth had been the one to ask him to put Dean into the match saying he could control him and wanted him where he could see him at all times and he had fallen for it. He glowered as Dean threw an arm over Seth's shoulder.

"I always have another plan. The game is not over. You may have won this round but in the end I always win." He said before walking away. Stephanie followed behind him.

Dean and Seth continued their celebration not knowing that Hunter had something far more devious planned for the lunatic fringe. It was something that had been Seth's idea. They might have fooled him tonight, but he would get the last laugh.

* * *

Notes: I have been playing with this idea ever since Seth said something doing commentary and RAW sparked the idea. I know I need to stop beginning fics and finish them.


	2. Celebrate

Notes: This fic of course will be an AU to Money in the Bank and beyond. As much as I'd love to see Dean Ambrose win, I don't think we'd all be so lucky. I was thinking of having things really come down in this chapter but I'm thinking of a nice chapter to set things up. Calm before the storm. Thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites.

* * *

Triple H was still fuming backstage as he watched Ambrose and Rollins make their way up the ramp. He went into his office as they had time before the second Money in the Bank Match. He was glad no one was currently in the office to bother him. That was one of the pluses to firing Brad Maddox and Vickie Guerrero. He didn't have them breathing down his neck and screwing up all of his plans. If it wasn't for Vickie Guerrero, Roman Reigns wouldn't be in the Money in the Bank Title match.

He turned his laptop on and started searching for the phone number of a place he had talked to before. He wondered briefly as he typed it into his cellphone if Seth Rollins even knew what he did that night on Smackdown. There was one way to take care of a rabid hound.

* * *

Roman Reigns greeted Seth and Dean as they left the ring. He hugged both of them. "Congratulations!" He said to Dean before turning to Seth. "You were right. Evolution never saw that coming."

"Like I said, Hunter's so focused on winning he misses the little things." Seth said. "I mean we are brothers. Greed's not going to break us up." Seth said putting his arms around both Dean and Roman.

"Still say you didn't have to hit us with the chairs so hard," Dean said rubbing at his shoulder. It was usually a nervous habit but lately it had been bothering him. William Regal had dislocated it in a match in Florida Championship Wrestling. His match with Bray Wyatt had aggravated the old injury and his opponents since that match had taken advantage of it.

"I've told you I had to make it look convincing." Seth said.

Dean just grinned. "I know," he held up the briefcase one more time still finding it hard to believe that this was his. He had come close last year in the match but had fallen short of winning it when Damian Sandow won it. Now it was his. "I can't wait to face you for the title Roman."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Roman said. "I still have to win the match. There are some tough guys out there. Kane, John Cena, Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton, and Cesaro. I don't think it'll be easy."

"Not to mention Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio," Seth said, "but don't worry Roman. You've got this!"

"And if Triple H tries to stick his nose into the match we'll stop him," Dean said. "I need to rearrange someone's face," he said pounding his fist against the palm of his hand.

Seth chuckled. "Calm down man. You've already stuck it to Triple H by winning the briefcase. Now he gets to explain that to the stockholders." He said paraphrasing what Dean had said after RAW last week on Backstage Pass.

Roman grinned. "You can believe that. I wish we could be at the meeting when he explains it."

Roman's music started to play. "Now you've got a title to win." He said and playfully shoved him towards the entrance to the ring.

Dean and Seth went to the monitor and watched the whole match backstage. They had tried to go out to the ring but security stopped them saying only the participants and their managers could be out there. They didn't argue because if need be, they could both get out to the ring quickly if Triple H tried something to stop Roman Reigns from the title.

Dean started unwrapping the tape from his wrists as he sat down in one of the backstage chairs. Seth's phone started to buzz and he looked down and saw he had a text from his fiancé Leighla Schultz. The match hadn't started yet so Ambrose got up. "I'll be back," he said, "I'm going to go get some water." He said and walked away.

Seth sat there watching the match and didn't notice Dean hadn't come back.

* * *

Notes: Next chapter we'll see if Roman won and where Dean is. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Right Out From Under Their Noses

Roman Reigns didn't try to hide his disappointment as he left the ring after losing his Money in the Bank match. He was happy for John Cena but he was disappointed none the less. When he reached backstage, Seth Rollins was there to meet him.

"You were so close," Seth said clapping Roman on his shoulder. "I really thought you had the match won."

"I know," Roman said not hiding his disappointment. "I had it but Kane distracted me," he said as they headed to the locker room to change.

"Where's Dean?"

"I haven't seen him since he went to get some water before match started." They exchanged looks before leaving the locker room almost at a run.

They ran into Randy Orton and Triple H who were arguing over Randy's loss. Triple H turned to face Roman and Seth with a fiery look in his eyes. They were the last people he wanted to see at the moment. Orton appeared glad for the distraction.|

"Where's Dean," Roman asked.

"How should I know where Ambrose is? I'm busy running a PPV and really don't care where he is." Triple H turned back to Orton and continued their argument not giving Seth or Roman a second look.

Seth was busy trying to dial Dean's phone but received no answer. He kept trying until he finally got an answer.

"Hello," a female voice answered.

Seth didn't recognize her voice. "Let me speak to Dean," Seth said.

"Who? Oh wait is this Seth Rollins? You mean I found Dean Ambrose's phone? Wait until my friends hear! Do you think Dean could come get the phone? I'd love to meet him."

"What do you mean you found his phone?" Seth asked ignoring her other questions.

"I dropped something under my seat and found this phone. I was on my way to take it to lost and found when the phone started to ring. It took me a few tries to figure out how to answer it. Thought it was the phone owner trying to find their phone."

Seth was filled with dread. Why was Dean's phone under someone's seat? Dean wouldn't have sat in the audience. "Where are you? I'll come get the phone."

"I'm over by the entrance to section six. I'm wearing a Daniel Bryan t-shirt and have short brown hair."

"I'll be right there," Seth said before hanging up the phone. "A fan found Dean's phone under her seat." He explained to Roman as they walked towards where the fan said she was.

They recognized her mostly because they recognized Dean's phone.

"Thanks for finding his phone," Seth said as they approached her.

"Hey no problem," she said. "Hey can I get my picture taken with you?" Seth and Roman agreed and she left with a huge smile on her face.

"How did Dean's phone get into the audience?" Roman asked. It just didn't make sense to him.

"I don't know Roman. I don't like this at all."

* * *

_Forty Five minutes earlier._

_Dean walked into the catering area to get a bottle of water. He was still excited about winning the Money in the Bank Briefcase or what Michael Cole was called Mr. Money in the Bank. He rubbed at his sore shoulder._

_"Good match Dean," Renee Young said approaching him. She wasn't doing the backstage interviews tonight as she had hosted the panel._

_Dean smiled at her. "Thanks." He considered her one of his closest friends in the WWE outside of the Shield. He took a swig of water as _

_He looked around the empty catering area. "Guess everyone's watching the match."_

_"Yeah. There's no post show tonight so I decided to grab something to eat." She said and started to fill a plate. Dean watched her for a moment before he started to walk away. As he started to walk back to where he had left Seth, Triple H seemed to come out of nowhere._

_"I saw you favoring your shoulder during the match tonight and if you even think of cashing the briefcase in, you'll need to have Doc take a look at your shoulder first."_

_"I'm touched by your concern Hunter," Dean said trying to push past, "but my shoulder's fine."_

_"I don't have all night Dean. I need to know that your shoulder's okay right away. If you don't get the clearance, I will take the briefcase away from you."_

_"You can't do that!" Dean all but yelled. He noticed Renee already left so no one would have heard his outburst._

_"I'm COO," Hunter said with a smirk, "I can do anything I want." He said walking away. He didn't turn to see if Dean was following him. He didn't have to. He hadn't given Dean much of a choice._

_As Dean made his way through the dark corridor, he felt someone behind him. Expecting an ambush he turned around ready to strike. He felt something pierce his skin. He tried to fight but the drug was too strong and he passed out._

_Hunter walked up to his accomplice. "Hide him in my limo. I'll get rid of the phone."_

_The person managed to sneak Ambrose by the group of wrestlers gathered around the monitor using a catering cart. Seth looked in his direction for one brief second before going back to watching the match. No one suspected a thing as he lifted Ambrose's unconscious body into Triple H's limo. The limo driver was paid well enough not to 'notice." He got into the limo and sent Hunter a text that read:_

_No one saw a thing._


	4. Sending Away

Notes: Well RAW's going to be a little different when it comes to one character in this chapter!

* * *

Dean came to with a start. He had no idea where he was but wherever he was; his hands were tied behind his back. He tried to sit up but there was a heavy weight on his stomach that pushed down harder. He was forced to look up at someone leg. He saw a dark beard and his mind was too fuzzy to try to figure out who that was. "Where am I?"

"Doesn't really matter at the moment," a bored voice answered.

"Sandow?!" He said trying to stand up again but Damian Sandow's feet were keeping him down on the floor.

"He's awake," Sandow said to someone. "No I don't have any more. You only gave me one. How much longer are you going to be?" He sighed. "I better get a bonus for this." The next thing Dean felt was something crashing against the side of his head and he was out. Sandow set the broken bottle down and reached for a different wine bottle. Hunter was going to owe him big time.

* * *

Roman and Seth searched the arena high and low but they could not find Dean. Their worry increased as time went on. They knew Dean wouldn't have left his phone in the audience. Someone must have put it there but whom? Renee said she had seen Dean at catering during the main event and said no one else was there. They had talked about the show and that was it. She said nothing seemed different about Dean.

"What now," Seth asked. He said returning to the Shield locker room to find the Money in the Bank Briefcase there which confused them more because it hadn't been in the locker room when they left to find Dean. Had Dean come back? They would have seen him if he had wouldn't they? This whole night didn't make any sense.

Sheamus came into the main part of the locker room from the shower. "Oh good glad I caught you before you left. I found the briefcase near catering earlier. Thought Dean forgot it or something." He said as he started to change.

"It was just there?" Roman asked. "No one had it?"

"Nope just lying on the ground. Was out of the way. I probably wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't walked that way back to the locker room."

"First Dean's phone ended up in the crowd and now the briefcase?" Roman asked shaking his head. This was really bad and he didn't know what to do from here.

Seth looked at his partner. The expression on his face showed that he had the same thought going through his mind. He was the master planner and if he couldn't come up with a possible explanation, no one could.

* * *

Hunter and Stephanie entered the limo after the PPV. Sandow was texting and didn't even look up. Dean was still unconscious on the floor with dried blood from where Sandow had hit him in the head.

"So now what?" Stephanie asked as she and Hunter sat down on the seat across from Sandow.

"We need to find a place to stash him until I can get him to California Tuesday," he said. "If I'm not at the show tomorrow, it'll look suspicious. I need to deal with the rest of the Shield, Reigns and Rollins. I think I have something special planned for them and for John Cena."

"Why not take him to my parent's home," Stephanie suggested. "Mom's a guest speaker at a convention and dad can keep an eye on him or even drop Dean off in California. Where's he going anyway?"

"Just a little place called Atascadero."


	5. Late Night Visit

Vince McMahon looked out the window when he heard a car pull up. He saw a limo. He wasn't completely surprised as he knew Stephanie and Hunter would be coming to pick up their daughters who were all asleep at the moment. He just hadn't expected them to arrive so early however.

He had been working in his home office after the PPV. He was having his normal bout of insomnia and couldn't sleep.

He went to the door and watched as Stephanie got out followed by Hunter who reached inside to yank something out of the back of the limo. He saw a blond head pop into view. Vince went outside.

"Stop struggling," Hunter said to the struggling figure but the figure didn't stop. He recognized him right away.

"What is Dean Ambrose doing here? He asked.

"He's visiting," Hunter said.

"Like Hell," Dean said "You kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapping? What's going on?" Vince asked his daughter and son-in-law. He had heard from a source he had at the PPV that Ambrose had disappeared but he hadn't given it much thought. Ambrose seemed like the kind of guy who would go off on his own more often than not.

"Let's just get inside before we wake the girls," Stephanie said going to the front door and opening the door. Hunter followed pulling Ambrose.

"Is there anywhere we can put him? Does the den still lock from the outside?"

"Yes," Vince said not liking this at all. He couldn't begin to guess what they were up to. He led the way to the den and they shoved Dean inside and locked the door.

"What is going on?" Vince asked.

"I've arranged for Dean to get professional help," Hunter said. "It's one of the best psychiatric hospitals in the country."

"He's not ill Hunter," Vince said. "Eccentric maybe but not crazy."

"He's a danger to the company as long as he works here," Stephanie said.

"I get it. The Shield pulled one over on you, and you decided to get even. Hunter maybe we should consider sending you to a mental hospital!" Vince bellowed. "You can't lock him up because he and his friends got the better of you."

"Hey it was Seth Rollins who said that Dean needed to be locked up and put in a strait jacket. I'm just following his advice. He'd know better than anyone about his best friend's mental health."

"Did you even think about it before tonight?"

"Well no," Hunter conceded. "But this is best for business."

There was a crash from the den. Vince quickly unlocked the door to find Dean, who managed to get his hands untied, had broken the window and was trying to push the glass away to go out the broken window. Hunter hurried over and yanked Dean by the hair and slammed him shoulder first into the wall. He let out a cry and Hunter slammed him head first and he fell to the ground not moving.

"Grandpa," a voice called from outside of the room.

They left the room to find Aurora and Murphy standing there looking sleepy eyed.

"Hi," Hunter said coming out of the room after locking the door. "Sorry did we wake you?"

"We heard a crash," Murphy said. "When did you get here?"

"We just got here," Stephanie said. "Why don't you get your stuff? We're here to take you home."

They ran up the stairs. Aurora looked back and said, "Dad why is your hand bleeding?"

"I hurt it during the PPV," he said. "It's fine." He said before going into the guest bathroom knowing there was a box of band aids inside.

"I'm going to go get Vaughn," Stephanie said starting to go up the stairs.

"Wait a second Stephanie. You aren't planning to leave Dean here are you?"

"Until after RAW. We can't miss the show. We'll come here as soon as the show's over to get him. You just need to make sure he doesn't get untied." She said hurrying up the stairs.

Vince turned to look at the locked door. It felt weird being the only one who saw something wrong with this situation. 


	6. Running Interference

Notes: This chapter starts out with Dean Ambrose's point of view during last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and follows.

* * *

Dean came to with a horrible headache. He vaguely remembered being hit in the head with something by Damian Sandow. He opened his eyes slowly and felt even more pressure on his chest. It felt like high heels were digging in.

He was yanked up by his air and he found himself looking into the eyes of Triple H. He tried to spit on him but his mouth was too dry to bring anything up.

"It's too soon for you to be awake," Hunter said pulling something out and before Dean could jerk his arm away, he felt the needle pick his arm once again.

When he came to again, the limo was slowing to a stop and then stopped. Two doors opened and Dean felt the high heeled, he could only assume belonged to Stephanie, move off his chest and got out followed by Hunter. He was then yanked out of the limo. He decided that this was his opportunity to get away.

He struggled and fought with Triple H but the drugs were making him groggy. He looked up when Vince walked out.

"Stop struggling," Hunter said to Dean. Dean kept struggling knowing he had to get away. Hunter yanked harder on his hair.

"What is Dean Ambrose doing here?" Vince asked.

"He's visiting," Hunter said.

"Like Hell," Dean said not believing Hunter's lie. "You kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapping? What's going on?" Vince asked his voice full of shock.

"Let's just get inside before we wake the girls," Stephanie said going to the front door and opening the door. Hunter followed pulling Dean.

"Is there anywhere we can put him? Does the den still lock from the outside?"

"Yes," Vince said. He led the way to the den and they shoved Dean inside and locked the door.

As soon as the door closed and locked Dean started searching for something to get his hands untied with and found a letter opener. Once he had his hands free, he picked up a lamp and hit it against the window. At the moment he didn't care how much noise he made, he just knew he had to get out of there quickly. He really didn't want to know what Hunter had planned for him. He was just knocking away the sharp shards of glass when the door burst open. Hunter was on him quickly throwing him against the wall shoulder first before slamming his head against the wall. He slipped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Mr. Good," a voice asked patting him on the cheek.

Dean opened his eyes slowly and saw two identical men looking down at him shining lights into his eyes.

"Follow my finger," the men said. Dean tried but was finding it hard to concentrate on one finger. The men moved away and Dean closed his eyes.

"He's definitely got a concussion and with a dislocated shoulder, I recommend he take it easy the next few days."

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Dahl," Vince said. "Let me show you out."

A doctor, Dean thought. Why was Hunter having a doctor look at him? Was this all a part of Hunter's plan? He really didn't like the sound of a doctor.

The door opened and Vince came back in. "I was hoping you would be able to get away by yourself," Vince said, "but the concussion and shoulder injury isn't going to make it easy. I'm going to make some phone calls but you need to be gone before RAW goes off the air.

"Why are you helping me?" Dean asked.

"Because what my daughter and son-in-law want to do is just wrong. You may be a little eccentric, but that is no reason to have you put in a mental hospital. We all knew you were a little out there when we offered you a contract. Hunter's only thinking about revenge."

"A mental hospital," Dean asked in shock. He didn't think Hunter would go there.

"Yes but I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen," Vince said starting to leave the room.

"Have you called Seth or Roman yet?" He asked. Vince stopped. "I know they'll come get me."

Vince seemed to be thinking about that. "I think they need to be contacted after you get away." He said and left the room.

Dean was wondering if he could trust Vince but at the moment he didn't have much of a choice.


End file.
